Adaptive bitrate (ABR) streaming is a technique used in streaming media content over computer networks, including distributed HTTP networks such as the Internet. ABR streaming generally operates by adjusting the quality (e.g., bitrate) of a video stream according to a user's bandwidth and capacity. Service providers that employ ABR streaming have increasing expectations of reliable mechanisms to deliver consistent media content to their users.